Rabbits (episode)
Transcript Teletubbies: Rabbits - Full EpisodeTeletubbies: Rabbits - Full Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSCLR5n8eJM (episode begins) (The sun rises) (and the birds sing) Over the hills and far away, The Weasels come to play. (the hills are seen) Waldo: 1. Charles: 2. Julie: 3. Shy: 4. The Weasels. (The Weasels) (The Weasels went off) (down the hill) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Say 'Hello'. All: Hello. Waldo. Charles. Both: Oh. Ah. Julie. Shy. Both: Ai. Ow. They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly weasels. Big hug. (Wind blows) All: Uh-oh. (They ran away) (in fright) Where have they gone? Sun: I don't know. (Later in the valley) (however) (Shy came into the house on his scooter) (that he was riding) Shy: Hi there. Hmm... I forgot. (rushes outside to get the others) (for help) (All came in) (together) All: Hi. (wave) (Wind whistles) (loudly) All: Oh dear. (run off) (They gathered up and hug in together) (each other) (They fell down, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (They giggled) (with joy) (They came to the top of the hill) (at last) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (A screen appears on Shy's chest) (and plays a film) Kids: Hello. All: Hi. Jack: I'm Jack. Francesca: And I'm Francesca. Both: Let's go find Andy. All: Okay. (They went along as they watch) (together) Kids: Hello Andy. Hello Andy. Andy: Hi Francesca. Hi Jack. Wanna help me look for some rabbits? All: Yeah. Andy: Come on, Let's go look for them. All: Sure. Kids: Looking for rabbits. All: Ooh. (whistle) Andy: There must be a rabbit around here, Look how short the grass is. All: Who knows? (they think) Francesca: I might know where the rabbits are. Andy: Where are they? (they think) Francesca: They're somewhere around here. In the sand. Andy: Oh, Look here. All: Wow. Andy: That's a rabbit hole. All: Yes. Jack: Those are rabbit droppings. All: Wow. Andy: How many rabbits you think there'll be? Francesca: 10? Jack: 100? Andy: Hundreds. There could be hundreds. All: Wow. Andy: There's another one there. See anything? All: Yes. Jack: This must be a roll over her. Andy: Yeah, It's a big warren. Isn't it? A family of rabbits. All: Yeah. Andy: We'll hide in here, I've got some binoculars, So you can see the rabbits properly. All: Gotcha. (They hide under a tree and look through binoculars) All: Hmm... (think) (Rabbits came out of the holes) (like magic) Andy: Did you see that one? All: Wow. (they nod) (More rabbits came out of the holes) (like magic) (They're around the field) (together) Kids: Rabbits love to eat the grass. All: Wow. Kids: That one's eating the flower. All: Oh. (whistle) Francesca: What's it doing? (All shrug) (of no idea) Kids: That one's scratching it's ear. All: Nice. Kids: Twitching whiskers. Lovely rabbits. All: Cool. Kids: There's the last one. All: Wow. (Rabbits went back in their holes) (together) Kids: Bye bye rabbits. All: Toodles. Kids: Bye now. All: See you. Weasels: Oh man. (shrug) Weasels: Again. Again. (the film plays) (again) (to impress the Weasels) (Then it ends again) (and stops) Sun: Oh, It's you again. (smirks) (Later) (sometime) Waldo: Hello. (waves) One day, Waldo was looking for Shy. Waldo: Oh. Shy? Where are you? (looks around) (to find Shy) (Shy rides on his scooter) (toward Waldo) (Without him noticing) (where he is going) (Shy snickers) (cheekily) Waldo: Where he go? (peers back and forth) (While Shy scooters past him) (ZOOM!) (Waldo walks along) (happily) Waldo: Do you see him? (peers back and forth) (Goes in the house) Waldo: Shy? Where are you? Yohoo. (peers round) (He looks out the window, Shy came in) (behind him) Shy: Hi. (Waldo gasps) (He hides in the bed) (for cover) Waldo: Did you see him? No? Hmm... (Keeps looking) (for Shy) Shy: (snickers) I'm sneaky. (chuckles) (Went off) (sneakily) Waldo: Where's Shy? (peers back and forth) (Shy pops up saying peek-a-boo, He hides as Waldo looks back every time) (he hides) Waldo: Shy? (peers back) Waldo: I don't see him. (Walks along) (to find Shy) Shy: Shh... (snickers) (Waldo looks around, Shy was behind him) (without being seen) Waldo: Shy? (peers back) (But wasn't there. ) (at all) Shy: Boo. (Waldo jumps) (and hides) Waldo: Shy. There you are. (smirks) Both: Big hug. (hug each other) The Weasels love each other very much. (they nod) (Wind blows) Both: Uh-oh. (They go off to see the event) (and figure out what it is) Weasels: Hmm... (think) (The stage appears) (like magic) (Curtains open) (like magic) Graffiction: Tada! (appear) (Song starts) (and plays) Kirk: Guess who just got back today? Them wild-eyed boys that had been away Haven't changed, haven't much to say But man, I still think them cats are great Gregory: They were askin' if you were around How you was, where you could be found Told them you were livin' downtown Drivin' all the old men crazy Graffiction: The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town. (they dance) Phineas: You know the chick that used to dance a lot Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot I mean she was steaming Nia: And that time over at Johnny's place Well, this chick got up and she Slapped Johnny's face Man, we just fell about the place If that chick don't wanna know, forget her Graffiction: The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town. Yoses: Spread the word around guess who's back in town You spread the word around Gladys: Friday night they'll be dressed to kill Down at Dino's bar and grill The drink will flow and blood will spill If the boys want to fight, you'd better let them Kirk: That jukebox in the corner Blasting out my favorite song The nights are gettin' warmer It won't be long Graffiction: The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town. Gregory: Won't be long 'til summer comes Now that the boys are here again Graffiction: The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town, The boys are back in town. Yoses: spread the word (Song ends, Weasels cheered) (and whistled) Kirk: Thank you. All: You're welcome. (Curtains close and stage disappears) (like magic) (Later, The Weasels dances) (with glee) Waldo: Now I gotta cut loose, footloose Kick off your Sunday shoes Charles: For weeks Julie: Marie. Shy: Jack, get back, come on before we crack Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose Weasels: Yeah. (they tap dance) Weasels: Footloose, Footloose, Kick off your sunday shoes. (they hum) Weasels: Footloose! (they whistle) (They pose) (happily) Time to go. All: Aw. Bye now, Waldo Waldo: Bye now. Bye now, Charles. Charles: Farewell. Bye now, Julie. Julie: Toodles. Bye now, Shy. Shy: Ta-ta. (They are gone for a while) All: Boo. Nooooooooooooooo. All: Nooooooooooooooooo? Bye now, Waldo. Waldo: Au revoir. Bye now, Charles. Charles: Adios. Bye now, Julie. Julie: Ciao. Bye now, Shy. Shy: Bye si wisey. The sun is setting in the sky, So Weasels, Say 'goodbye'. Waldo: See ya. Charles: さようなら. Julie: Goodbye. Shy: So long. Sun: See you next time. Shy: Bye. All: See you. (The sun sets as the show ends) (and stops) (Waldo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts